Call Me Nymphadora
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: "You know as well as I do that that curse was fatal, I'm dying Remus." One-shot of Nymphadora Tonks' last moments of life in the Battle of Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you recognise it, its not mine!

**"Call Me Nymphadora"**

* * *

The battle was raging and everywhere Tonks looked she could see bright streaks of green spells hitting their targets. Only one thought repeated itself in her mind.

"Please let me get through this, get Remus through this! Let me see my son! Let me hold him!" Teddy. His face had got her through all the tough times. The way he scrunched up his little nose, just like she did, to change his hair from brown to turquoise. The way his little arms reached for her whenever she was in the room, the way he copied her when she morphed her face to that of a duck. Teddy Lupin's smile was enough to get her through the toughest struggles of her life.

Tonks allowed herself to stop. She backed up into an alcove, she needed to rest. Her eyes drifted closed, she willed herself back to happy times.

* * *

Laughter filled the air as Teddy Lupin played with his mother.

"Ma-" he called out as he crawled towards her. Tonks eyes widened.

"Oh my baby! You spoke, Remus! Come here! Teddy said Ma!" She picked up her small child and spun him around, his giggles lifting her spirits even higher. Remus came rushing in.

"He spoke?" Tonks laughed at his expression.

"You should see your face, it's priceless!" Remus smirked and leaned in for a kiss, pulling back he said.

"I'll remember that Nymphadora Lupin, next time I walk into the kitchen to see a human with the face of a goat talking to my son." Tonks slapped him lightly on the arm as she walked off still holding little Teddy.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

* * *

Tonks opened her eyes, just in time to dodge a ball of green light speeding towards her.

"Watch it Tonks, she heard Kingsley shout from next to her. Wait shout? Suddenly the noise came back. It was deafening. Wincing, Tonks stepped out of the alcove and sent a stunner at Rodolphus LeStrange, who was sneaking up behind Professor Flitwick.

Tonks then spun around and ran further up the corridor, then crept up the flight of stairs at the end. She was about to send the full body bind curse and some bat bogies, when, in typical Tonks fashion, she tripped over her own feet, and landed face first in font of Fenir Greyback. Looking up, she watched him approach her. She tried to get to her feet, but one binding curse stopped that.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the rogue wolf clubs little girlfriend." She sneered at him, acting braver than she felt. She was about to reply when a voice came from behind Greyback.

"Wife actually," Remus Lupin waited for Fenir to turn around, before punching him in the face.

"Remus!" Tonks cried, when the older wolf fell unconscious. "You're alive!" Remus rushed over and freed her from her bindings before engulfing her in a hug. He was helping her up when a ball of silver light hit her in the back.

"Tonks! Are you okay?" Tonks started glowing silver.

"Remus I-" she stopped, and fell to the ground again. Soon, she was rambling. Only parts of it made sense, and Remus was at a loss for what to do.

* * *

Remus could hardly contain his excitement. Tonight, he would ask Nymphadora Tonks to be his wife. He had planned every last detail, he wanted the night to be perfect. Somewhere inside him, he knew Tonks loved him perfect or not, but he could still try. Anything to make up for the fact that he was a werewolf.

The doorbell rung. She was here. Remus went to the door, and opened it. Tonks looked beautiful. She had let her hair return to its natural colour, a beautiful rich brown, it reached her mid back in soft curls with layers that framed her face. Her eyes were a deep but bright blue. And her skin as fair as a porcelain doll. She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but fall even more in love.

"Shall we?" He said offering her his arm.

"We shall." She replied lovingly, as she took his arm. One small pop later, the couple was gone.

Tonks gasped in surprise when she noticed where they were. It was _their_ beach! A bonfire was burning away happily off to the side of a large mat, spread out on the sand. Remus and Tonks had discovered this beach on a mission to capture a death eater who had been spying on the Order of the Phoenix. They had been trying to trace his magical signature to find him, but had ended up here instead. Tonks had wanted to find the beach again, but they had been unable to. Obviously, Remus had found it again.

The couple had a wonderful time relaxing on the beach. It wasn't until sunset, that Remus bent down on one knee.

"I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. I tried to protect you by denying it, but love was strong enough to pull us together. If our love, is strong enough to withstand the strain of my curse, then surely it can last out forever." He took a breath and pulled out a ring. Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tonks breathed, she threw her arms around him. After a moment, she realized something. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

* * *

Tonks stopped rambling, she seemed to get her mind back.

"Promise me, you'll look after Teddy." She whispered. Remus was shocked, she couldn't mean that! Could she?

"Tonks what are you talking about?" Tonks would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy.

"You know as well as I do that that curse was fatal, I'm dying Remus. Please listen to me and accept it. My time has come, and Teddy needs a father who is not riddled by grief. When I'm gone, promise me you will not mourn forever, but celebrate the life we have shared together." She took a shuddering breath, "I can't rest in piece knowing that you are neglecting our son to morn me." Remus started to speak, but Tonks didn't let him. "No Remus listen to me. I know you, don't be like you were when Sirius left us. Think of it as my last wish."

"I promise, Tonks, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Remus, and call me Nymphadora."


End file.
